


It’s Been Awhile

by Cat16



Series: Cowboah Oneshots [6]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Desperate javier, Gay Sex, Javiarthur - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, RDR2, handjob, i should add more tags so people find this shit, no fluff just Javi and Arthur fucking, oh fucking well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16
Summary: “Fuck me, Arthur!”“Are you sure?” Arthur teased, trying to break Javier.“Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes!” Javier whined, squirming beneath Arthur. His fingernails dug shallow scores down Arthur’s shoulders and back. Arthur growled in response, still maintaining his punishingly slow pace. Javier reached a hand down between them in an attempt to touch himself. Arthur’s hand came up to his throat in a flash, halting Javier’s movement.“You want me to fuck you? I’m in charge.” Arthur commanded and Javier threw his head back, moaning once again.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Javier Escuella
Series: Cowboah Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753006
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	It’s Been Awhile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It’s Been A While - Part 2 - A.K.A New Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277314) by [Cat16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16). 



> As soon as I wrote the title I thought of that one song lol xD
> 
> Anywho enjoy ;) this is probably one of the longer things I’ve written and I may do a part twooooo. That’s why the ending is the way it is. ANYWAY I’LL STOP RAMBLING

Arthur took a breath, releasing half of it as the bowstring slipped through his fingers, the arrow leaping from the bow with a hiss. The deer let out a strangled cry, bounding a few steps before it’s legs folded beneath it and it collapsed. Arthur slipped the bow over his shoulders, scrambling down the embankment he’d been standing on and making his way toward the animal. He reached down and pulled the arrow from it’s heart, replacing it in his quiver on his belt.

He straightened, whistling between his teeth and taking out his hunting knife. He leant down over the deer, slicing down it’s chest and stomach. He knelt for several minutes dressing the animal before flinging the pelt over the back of his horse and heaving the animal onto his shoulder. With one swift movement he swapped it from his shoulder to the horse’s rump. He pulled some spare lengths of rope from his saddlebag and tied the large animal to his saddle.

Once satisfied the deer would stay put, he took his reins in one hand, placing his foot into the stirrup. He bounced on the spot once or twice before heaving himself into the saddle. He leant forward to give the horse a swift pat before setting back off into the trees.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Who’s there?” Javier called, an edge to his voice.

“Arthur!”

“Took you long enough. I’ve been waiting ages for you to get back.” Javier grumbled, walking beside the horse as Arthur dismounted, leading the horse back into camp. He looped the reins around a post, pulling the knots on the ropes free and shoving them back into his saddlebag. “That’s not bad.” Javier remarked, prodding the side of the deer with his forefinger. Arthur nodded, slinging the animal onto his shoulder. He nodded to the pelt.

“Mind carrying that for me?”

“Sure.” Javier answered, rolling the pelt up and trailing behind Arthur, laying the pelt over the deer as Arthur dumped it onto Pearson’s counter.

“Pearson! Got you some food! Maybe now you’ll shut up for two minutes.” The last words were muttered under his breath, laced with irritation. Javier raised an eyebrow, though his mouth quirked slightly with a smile.

“C’mon, Arthur, you promised.” He pouted and Arthur grinned.

“Let’s go then. Put your rifle back and grab Boaz.” Arthur directed and Javier darted away, placing the rifle beside the others and calling for his horse. He mounted, trotting Boaz to where Arthur and his horse were standing by the trail leading from camp. Arthur clicked his tongue, cantering toward Rhodes.

Javier scrambled down from his saddle, barely pausing to hitch Boaz in his haste, Arthur being much more contained with his own excitement. Javier ducked through the door of the saloon and stood waiting beside the door leading to the bar.

“You go in and get a room, I’ll wait out here.” He said, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, along with a match. Arthur nodded, pushing the doors open and walking in. Javier struck the match against the side of his boot, bringing it up to where he held a cigarette between his teeth. Once the end glowed red he flicked his wrist, extinguishing the flame of the match and tossing it to the side. He took a draft of the cigarette and exhaled slowly, feeling his body lose the tension of what he was anticipating the night would bring.

Arthur pushed the doors open as he strode back into the dim hallway. Javier straightened from where he was leaning against the wall, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and holding it to one side. “Got it?” He asked and Arthur smiled, the expression small but filling Javier with something he couldn’t quite place.

Arthur plucked the cigarette from his fingers, raising it to his own lips and taking a contented puff from it. Javier made a show of looking annoyed before he gave in and relaxed. “Okay, okay. C’mon let’s go!” He pleaded and Arthur dropped the cigarette to the floor, stamping it out with a boot. It was times like these Javier realised how annoying they must be to the everyday people who would have to go around picking up matches and cigarette butts after them.

Arthur took his arm, leading him down the hall to a room with the door set into the corner where the two walls met. Arthur pushed the door open, backing in and dragging Javier after him, kicking the door shut when the two were safely inside. Javier flicked the curtains closed before eagerly stepping toward Arthur, pressing their lips together hungrily.

Arthur pulled back after a minute or so.

“You _were_ waiting for this weren’t you?” He whispered huskily and the gravel in both his tone and words sent shivers down Javier’s back. Javier bit down on his bottom lip to keep from growling and instead grabbed the front of Arthur’s vest.

“Mhm.” He affirmed and a ghost of a smile flitted across Arthur’s features. It was quickly covered once more by Javier’s own lips and tongue, Javier’s hands finding their way into Arthur’s pants to stroke his half-hard cock. Arthur groaned into his lips, his hands in turn creeping up Javier’s shirt, breaking the kiss for a moment to pull it over his head. Javier tugged at Arthur’s vest and shirt, fingers working at the buttons of the vest.

He pushed the vest back off Arthur’s shoulders and growling slightly when he found more buttons between himself and Arthur. With yet another smirk Arthur pulled at the shirt, popping buttons as he went. Javier’s eyes lit up and his tongue flicked over his lips as Arthur tossed the shirt to the side.

“You like that, huh?” Arthur teased huskily and Javier whined, a pleading note to his voice. Arthur’s lips met his once more before trailing rough kisses and nips down Javier’s neck and chest. Javier grew impatient and unbuckled his belt, shoving his pants down, freeing his hard cock.

“Come on!” Javier grumbled, desperate for some relief. Arthur threw his hands up in defeat, turning to his discarded satchel and rifling through it, pulling out a nondescript tin. He unscrewed the top, placing it on the nightstand. Javier watched in surprise. “Vaseline? You got money to burn lately.” He remarked and Arthur grinned – though it was more as though he’d bared his teeth. Normally they’d make do with whatever they could find.

“‘Course, deeper I can get the better.” Arthur half-threatened and Javier felt his cock throb in response. Arthur gestured to the bed and Javier climbed onto it obediently. Arthur raised an eyebrow, waving a hand to the tin. “Get goin’” He ordered and Javier moved onto his knees, reaching for the tin and coating two fingers in the slick gel. He spread his legs slightly, fingers moving behind him to coat himself in the gel.

He slipped the first finger in to the first knuckle, then the second, until the whole finger was inside him. He panted slightly, head falling forward marginally. When he pushed the second finger in he couldn’t stifle the groan that fell from his lips, throwing his head backward and arching his back.

As Javier was preparing himself, Arthur couldn’t help but pump his rock-hard cock, smearing the gel onto it as well. Javier looked across to Arthur, a question in his gaze. Arthur nodded, patting his lap as though he would to a child. Javier scrambled eagerly toward him, standing before him expectantly. Arthur grabbed his hips, pulling the smaller man onto him, one hand guiding his cock inside Javier.

Arthur stifled the groan that slipped from Javier’s mouth with his own. He ground his hips up and forward, rolling into Javier as the other man bounced eagerly. Javier’s hands snaked around to entwine his fingers into Arthur’s hair, using it to steady himself. Arthur growled, tilting his head back as Javier bit at his neck, leaving marks scattered across his neck.

Arthur pulled himself free, standing with Javier in his arms. “Jesus, Javier. You need to get some meat on you.” Arthur remarked, noting the ease of picking the younger man up. Javier mumbled something, lifting his face up to kiss Arthur again. Arthur lowered Javier to the bed, laying him on his back before pushing himself in again.

He hooked Javier’s legs around the small of his back, forcing deeper as he thrust in. Javier wrapped his hands around Arthur, pulling him forward to kiss him again. Arthur supported himself on his elbows, thrusting in lazily. Javier groaned at the sudden lack of intense pleasure. “What was that?” Arthur asked innocently.

“Fuck me, Arthur!”

“Are you sure?” Arthur teased, trying to break Javier.

“Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes!” Javier whined, squirming beneath Arthur. His fingernails dug shallow scores down Arthur’s shoulders and back. Arthur growled in response, still maintaining his punishingly slow pace. Javier reached a hand down between them in an attempt to touch himself. Arthur’s hand came up to his throat in a flash, halting Javier’s movement.

“You want me to fuck you? I’m in charge.” Arthur commanded and Javier threw his head back, moaning once again. Arthur grit his teeth against the almost overwhelming urge to fuck Javier senseless. Javier tried to move his hand again, Arthur grabbing his wrist and holding it above his head. He held it there with one hand, the other roughly taking the other wrist in a bruising grip to pin both of Javier’s wrists with one hand.

Javier bucked his hips desperately, mouth hanging open as he panted. He continued whining as Arthur ceased all movement until Arthur’s free hand moved from his throat to shove two fingers into Javier’s mouth. “Keep that mouth of your’s busy.” Arthur growled, watching as Javier licked and sucked at the fingers in his mouth. He felt his stomach begin to tighten at that and finally, finally, began thrusting into Javier again.

The other man’s head lolled back as Arthur’s hips met his hard and fast. Arthur’s breath was coming in ragged pants, the sound of himself hitting Javier forcing him to go faster. Javier’s tongue continued working at Arthur’s fingers, letting go as he felt his climax approaching. He bucked his own hips into Arthur as he came, spilling himself over his chest and stomach. Arthur continued thrusting until his seed shot into Javier, the other man groaning as he felt Arthur filling him.

“Fuuuuck.” Javier moaned, eyes closing as he regained his breath. Arthur pulled out reluctantly, pressing a kiss to Javier’s neck as he stood up straight. Javier brought a hand to his eyes, rubbing them for a moment before looking up at Arthur. The older man tossed a rag to him and he wiped himself down, dropping the dirty cloth to the floor. “Still down for tomorrow?” Javier asked, a slight rasp in his voice. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

“Brave word for someone who was just fucked into next week.”

“Shut up.”

“You want me to go again, you little whore?” Arthur threatened, moving his hands either side of Javier’s face to support him as he hovered over him, lips inches from the other man’s. 

“If you can hold up.”

“If you can still walk now, let alone after round two.”

“Shut up.”

“Y’already used that –” His words were cut off as Javier forced his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, pulling the bigger man back onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or comments if you liked it ;3
> 
> Also let me know if you want part two... though I may just write that shit anyway... idk
> 
> Update: Part 2 is here :) https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277314

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It’s Been A While - Part 2 - A.K.A New Discoveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277314) by [Cat16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat16/pseuds/Cat16)




End file.
